It Doesn't Matter
by Aya Rose
Summary: All the monsters love her for a good reason! Naru and all the darkness she keeps inside. 11 of 11 .
1. Now what happens?

FYI: I don't own Sailor Moon. Just in case you think I did. Which I don't. ~  
I'm sorry, but I hate a lot of people. Almost all people really. But I couldn't bring myself to hate you. Even when you abandoned me. It wasn't even an option in my mind.  
  
I could never really hate Umino either. But it was nothing even vaguely like love. He was a distraction, nothing more. Someone to remind me that someday, somehow I could start a family, and be content with what the world has given me. Nothing more then the dreams of a child unfortunately.  
  
Rei was... interesting. I saw how you looked at her, with fire and love in your eyes, and I have to admit I was more then a little jealous. Why couldn't you look at me like that? But I was just your friend, probably not even that anymore. She was your contemporary. The one who would give her life for you as quickly as you would for her. The one who was your equal, your rival, and your sister at once.  
  
Ami came next... I think. That time seems so long ago, but Ami and Rei came into your life just as I faded from yours. Funny how much ten years can blur the past. Ami, I could respect. Her eyes were cold and logical. You could bring a sparkle to them, but you never could really melt through her. But her eyes were cold with ice and thought, not darkness. She was pure, and in many ways, very simple. I really could never grow to hate her either.  
  
Makoto and Minako completed your inner circle. I could go on and on about the elemental balances in your group, but I wont. Makoto was like the tree providing shade and safety. Minako was like the laughter of children surrounding you. Rei was like the sun, ready to warm or burn you depending on what you needed. And Ami was like the breeze, reminding you of what was important in the long run. I could have never belonged with your circle, however much I tried.  
  
I'm sure you've noticed the news reports, or at least the police cars around my house. The last three days have been unusual to say the least. I really wanted to be able to tell you this in person, but they don't want me leaving the house for a while. So I'm sending this letter through Ruruna. She won't let the cops dig through it. I hope.  
  
The first time the police cars were here, there had been a robbery at our store. My mother was shot. She'll live though, she's currently at the hospital, so don't worry. And my sister Naruru was... well, they raped her. I'd rather not go into it, but the video feed shows five guys in hockey masks. Ruruna is very upset about that. I like Ruruna too, she's... interesting? Like Rei but in a different way.  
  
The second time the police were here was because they found the gang that did it. Dead. Very very dead. I told them everything. Including correcting them on one of the preliminary autopsies. The red head didn't die of head trauma, I did crack the back of his skull open, but he was very alive when his spine was shattered and his rib pierced his lung.  
  
I know you might not believe me, but 'Sailor V' saw me on the way to the scene. I could smell her trying to follow me. You can ask her if you think this is some kind of joke. There was some chasing across the roof tops, but I did my best not to hurt her. You would get upset if I did.  
  
It was only a few days ago though, and she should remember it. Did you know she was hunting for crime too? I hope she doesn't get into trouble because of this. Please don't blame her. She's a hunter. A predator. Fighting evil is in her nature.  
  
I didn't want to tell you, but... well, it'll be hard to hide it in a few days, and I don't want you to be surprised by it. And I want to tell you first. But I'm the new Queen of the Dark Kingdom. It seems that when you killed Metallia, the whole kingdom went to hell and back, because the entire ruling class had been removed. It took them a few years to reorganize, and remove the corruption that had built up over the years before they could start looking. Apparently, I'm the 'Closest Living, Soul-Linked Descendant of the Great and Honorable Line of Beryl'.  
  
And I don't disagree. It explains alot. Why I thought everyone was so annoying in school. Why I would go anemic at random times. Why it seemed I was a magnet for what ever was trying to kill the world at the time.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Usagi. I thought I could control it. That I could go through life normally. But... I couldn't let them get away with what they did. And I liked it. That's the worst part. I liked hearing them scream. I loved the rush when they tried to kill me at first. The soft sounds their bones made as they cracked. I know they had a gun, but after the first few seconds they were already helpless.  
  
I really should have stopped then, but it was truly fun. They were evil, and I got to punish them. I loved the sounds of their screams. Begging for mercy like my sister did. It only became more enjoyable when they did.  
  
I'm sorry, I'm rambling. Anyhow, my lawyer is coming into town tomorrow, and we have to start applying for UN membership, and I'm really sorry about anything that might have happened to you. I'm going to do my best not to be evil like the last Queen Beryl, and I really hope married life suits you. And... I You're my best friend, forever and always.  
  
Love, Naru. 


	2. The Voice Inside

FYI: Still don't own Sailor Moon. On the bright side this file is named smile on my computer. And no, I don't know where it's all coming from. ~  
She made a damn fine Queen though.  
  
In the beginning, some of the stragglers didn't accept her as a leader. She was too young. Without Metallia's backing, the royal blood line was no better then any average commoner. She had no magical or martial training at all. She was raised too human, and she'd never understand the idiosyncrasies of court.  
  
With in a year, she had already done what an entire council of the best remaining Youma couldn't have done in one hundred. Most inspiring, she did all with a hands-on approach that previous Beryl's would have found horribly distasteful, if not just downright offensive. Naru had taken to the magical arts as if she created them herself. In combat her unquestioned bloodlust could chill the heart of all but the bravest or stupidest of opponents. Her court was filled with the wisest and most capable, always trying to find the best ways to do things, while keeping true to the feral nature of the Dark Kingdom.  
  
All in all, she would be remembered as one of the greatest rulers of all time. But this still did not mean she was happy.  
  
That was when the problem started. A widespread belief that a Queen must have a King to rule by her side. And with such young beauty, and so much power at stake, the new Queen had to deal with a great number of suitors on a daily basis.  
  
At first, she was very polite in turning them away. But as tens became hundreds, she began to lash out at the men. Particularly those who had bothered her more often then most. Lucky, being the Dark Kingdom, this too wasn't unexpected, and being the wise and mostly just ruler she was, her personal guard did their best to keep her from killing anyone.  
  
A theory sprung up that she may not 'Swing That Way'. So much that even women joined the hordes of prospective mates. The Queen tolerated no favoritism of any kind, and all suitors, male or female, were allowed their say. All were still turned away though. The hopefully lightly turned away, the annoying a little less lightly turned away. She had found that her afternoon 'courting sessions' were a great way to deal with the stresses of the day, through her suitor's humor, personalities, and often fighting abilities.  
  
Then it got worse. A student of the black arts introduced a lost arcane magic to the country. An illusion simple enough to allow anyone to disguise themselves as "the one that the observer's heart most desires". As anyone who saw the illusion would only see what their own hearts wanted, no one could tell what the Queen would see, but this did not stop the suitors from trying to use it to fool her into agreeing to marriage.  
  
Upon seeing so many visions of her True Love at once, for just a moment her eyes sparkled happily. Anyone seeing this was quite pleased for the Queen rarely smiled anytime other then in battle, and it was considered to be rather cute. Of course upon realizing it was just an illusion, her eyes and heart fell as she let the first of many into her chambers.  
  
Staring straight at the potential's eyes, possibly to avoid seeing the illusion before her, she asked a simple question that only she and her love would know the answer to. "What was the last thing you said to me."  
  
I'll always love you. I'm sorry it didn't work out. Please don't forget me. These were all tried. All these and many more. And all were met with savage, savage beatings. Her guards were being switched hourly after using so much energy from keeping their Queen from killing anyone. Under her own orders of course, but Naru was as well known for her temper as her willingness to solve problems diplomatically. Pleading for her heart was one thing, playing with her heart was another, and she could not hold anything back on her own.  
  
It was the same thing day after day. Soon there were only a devout few would keep trying different parting phrases, with the same results every time. She would always be happy upon seeing them, ask the question the exact same way, and then beat them until her guards had her under control again. Even the most magical in the land could not find out who the Queen saw or what the parting words she so hoped to hear again were.  
  
~  
  
Before:  
  
"So Usagi... I umm... guess I'll see you when... Well, when they let me back in the country. Right?" Naru smiled at her dearest friend, while forcing down her own tears. For once, her entourage of magical girls was missing, and it was just the two of them.  
  
The small airport was almost empty at this time of night. It had been decided that the new Queen Beryl would leave unannounced in the dead of night, avoiding most of the reporters, hate groups, and anyone else that would wish her harm. In fact the only person she had told the place and time was her best friend, and even she was begged to keep it from her own husband.  
  
Usagi just nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly the blond pulled Naru into a deep hug, whispering into her ear, "I'm sorry Naru... I'm sorry I couldn't save you..." 


	3. One sided phone call

The telephone. Possibly one of mankind's great achievements. Getting one to work from the Dark Kingdom was a little hard, and Naru had to talk with some of the AT&T executives herself. But after arranging a satellite link up, with some magical assistance, there was now a somewhat reliable phone service between them and the physical world.  
  
This of course was now being abused by the Queen's younger sister, who would call at all hours of the night, for any reason what so ever.  
  
"No, I can't say I've ever proposed to another woman, so I really doubt I could give you any advice."  
  
"Listen, you're 17 years old now. You don't have to rely on Mom or Dad to make your decisions for you."  
  
"I'm sure mom would love her as a daughter in law."  
  
"They have a few technics for that, it would probably be your and her daughter."  
  
"You couldn't have a boy that way. There'd be no Y chromosome."  
  
"That's not fair. I haven't even heard from Dad since my 9th birthday, how should I know what he thinks?"  
  
"There's some types of magic over here that could do that, you don't have to find a sperm donor."  
  
"I'm the queen, I have to know everything."  
  
"I'm not a pervert."  
  
"You know, I could just call Ruruna and tell her what you're planning, it would be a lot faster."  
  
"Well, you're not getting around to it while calling me a pervert, are you?"  
  
"Yes, and it's good to ask for advice. Just tell her what you feel, and it should all work out."  
  
"Don't bring that up."  
  
"That's not fair, it's completely different."  
  
"Well for one, Ruruna does not have a group of people surrounding her at all times."  
  
"Two, she actually cares about you and what you think."  
  
"We are still talking about the same person, right?"  
  
"No, it doesn't. It's completely different, Ruruna loves you..."  
  
"Because I can tell, okay?"  
  
"Because she'd do anything for you."  
  
"Because I'm pretty sure she hasn't been on a date in the last few years, and she spends her weekends with you most of the time."  
  
"Yeah, and try to imagine her with a boy."  
  
"Jealousy is a rather nice indicator of how much you care."  
  
"Really, just think about how she acts around you."  
  
"Yeah... so?"  
  
"I was a bridesmaid."  
  
"Yeah, so what if I did. It's perfectly natural."  
  
"Rei was the Maid of Honor."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"I wasn't that drunk was I?"  
  
"So, maybe it hit harder then I'd admit..."  
  
"That really doesn't change the facts, does it?"  
  
"Marriage is a sacred bond. I'm not going to try to break that just so I can feel better."  
  
"No, in the long run what I feel doesn't matter."  
  
"Trust me, in a couple thousand years, It won't matter if I'm happy or not."  
  
"I've got to go. I'll give you a call next week, okay?"  
  
"Hey, if Mom has a problem, you can come and live with me."  
  
"Yeah, I can set you up with a storefront or something. It'd be nice to wear something that wasn't a cloak or a gown for once."  
  
"The tastes around here are a little strange, but you have to take into account people sprout horns and claws randomly."  
  
"It is a little hard to get accommodating styles some times though..."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Yes, I'll call for Mom's birthday too. Good night sis." 


	4. Things only seem to get worse

Item the first: This is writing itself. So much so, It's killing my ability to sleep. Now be kind to the little beast, and let it finish rampaging. Second: I know only one person is reading this. ^.^ This has no effect on me writing this. Perhaps in 6 months someone will trip over it and not have an idea what is going on either. That means I did my job. Third: Still own nothing of Sailor Moon. Would like to own Naru, or even the American Molly, but...  
  
~  
  
She pulled the cloak tighter around her, the furry cloth the only thing keeping her from the biting cold winds around her. The ground was rock hard. The buildings around her covered with a thick layer of ice. She was standing in what used to be a park, the slides, the sidewalk, even the blades of grass covered in the same, uniform sheet of ice.  
  
It had started when her niece dropped into her lap.  
  
Normally that would be a very cute scene, but when a six year old girl manifests in thin air, and plummets unconscious into The Queen's lap during a land dispute, the reaction is a bit worse then cute.  
  
The girl was completely out cold. The doctor's assumed that it was from all the energy she would have used from teleporting. From Earth. Into the Queen's Chamber. Something that no one could do.  
  
It's really very complex, but for a period of about 3 days a month, starting from the new moon, the bridge between the Dark Kingdom and the Earth was inaccessible. It was considered a minor annoyance at best, but because of it, there was no way anyone, especially a six year old, should have been able to get from Earth to their world. On top of it, the Queen's chamber was covered in magical wards. Teleporting in or out of the castle was completely impossible. It's just common sense to want to keep out assassins.  
  
With days before anyone could open the portals up again, and with her niece sleeping in the infirmary, to say Naru Beryl was upset would be very polite. No with no way to get information about earth, she had more questions then answers. And a ton of researchers, mages, and scientists trying to figure out how to force the gateway open early, with just as many ready to jump through at the first chance, if only to answer their own curiosity.  
  
When the three day period was up, the preliminary reports were bleak. Ice. All anyone found was Ice. Naru had to see for her self.  
  
Two of her three closest guards accompanied her. The third, Aelan, stayed behind. Both to watch over her sleeping niece, and because plant youma do not do well in cold weather.  
  
Everywhere, even her hometown, had been covered by this unnatural ice. As they walked through the area, a second fact became apparent. There were no people to be seen. Not in the houses, or on the streets. There was no a clue as to what had happened either.  
  
"Okay girls," Naru took one last look at the place she had once called home, "Let's pack it up. We'll let the Archeologists handle it from here on." 


	5. Guess who Yuki is?

Yes, it's in two parts. I just can't do a time advance without making a new chapter. It goes against the spirit of this style.  
  
~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm turning ten today!  
  
I'm passing most of my classes. My marks in Science and History are okay. Magic is just so easy, and Politics is just boring common sense stuff, and... Well, my combat teacher likes to cheat, so I'm not doing well in that at all. But Auntie Naru is my teacher, and she never fights fair. I think she wants me to do it too, but I can't do that whole animal transformation thingie a lot of people do around here.  
  
I'll officially be named as the princess of the kingdom! Every girl wants to be princess, but only I'm special enough to be named next in line. Yes, it is the _Dark Kingdom_, and we did try to destroy the world a few times, but that was a long time ago. It's not like we caused the whole Ice Ball thing.  
  
I just know there's going to be cake, Aelan loves looking for excuses to bake. And I'm pretty sure there will be lots of presents. I really hope I get a new grimoire... my last one caught fire when I was working on that flaming entrapment spell...  
  
Oh yeah, Aelan is one of mine and my aunt's bodyguards, she's considered a plant youma, but except for the thorns on her fingertips, she's usually pretty normal. She fights differently, but almost everybody does. Auntie is always telling me about how the beast inside will change your outside, but it all sounds like gibberish to me.  
  
One thing I never understand is how my aunt can always beat up Meli. She's another of the guards. The head of them actually, and she turns into this cool were-tiger thing when she fights. Auntie just sprouts a tail, and some dinky claws, and starts meowling like a cat. I thought tigers were bigger then cats. I never understand how Meli can always lose. It doesn't make sense.  
  
Before my party I have to pick out a 'Royal Guard'. I don't know how I'm suppose to do that, but I'll just ask for some advice on who to pick. I never actually paid any attention to the people on guard duty around here.  
  
I wish my parents were here. But no one knows exactly what happened yet. Auntie gets new reports everyday (they tend to stack up on her desk over the weekends), but no one's found any sign of people. I can tell she's really excited because of a strange crystal deposit forming over her home town. She keeps those in a bright red folder. But I don't know why she finds those so interesting.  
  
I used to live there, when I was really young, but I don't really think of it as home like she does. I kind of remember my parents, but I like it here so much more. Most of what I remember from back then was being told to use my hands to write with pencils over and over again. Like there's something weird about just letting the pencil write on it's own.  
  
Oh, it's almost time. Wish me luck.  
  
Love, Yuki 


	6. Understanding the Past

Still don't own Sailor Moon. I would if they'd trade me this box of Snickers bars for it, but they wont. ^.^  
  
It's back story. Really really back story. In fact, it's before chapter one. But it's only mildly important, so it goes in the middle, because chapter one is really the one that's important.  
  
~  
  
Okay God, I'm very sorry. For what ever it is I may or may not have done.  
  
Other wise bad karma is the only possible explanation there is for a dress to be this... Hideous is too soft a word. Monstrous? And it's so pink. Take the worst bridesmaid gown you ever saw, double it, dip it in the very essence of pink, and it still wouldn't be this bad. And the ribbons and the sequins, and the... Ick! It's just too damn much!  
  
*Sigh* At least Usagi is enjoying herself. It is her wedding.  
  
And Rei has to wear this sin of dressmaking also, so I guess that's a bright side too. I like when Rei is uncomfortable, it's almost worth actually smiling. I've been fake smiling too much today anyhow. Somebody might see though it eventually, and it makes my face hurt. At least the reception has been interesting.  
  
I know how this all happened. Besides the 'Destined from previous incarnation' marriage that I shouldn't know about. There's a lot of things that I know that I shouldn't. Nothing I can really do about it. Like the little pink haired teenager in the corner? She wasn't at the wedding, and she's just dripping in magic. I get the feeling she's her daughter.  
  
Yes, time travel should be impossible, but the impossible is just "That Which We Haven't Figured Out How To Do Yet". Anyhow, she's actively avoiding being seen by Usagi and her husband, and trying to sneak up on the Sailor Saturn girl... Oh, what was her name? Hotaru? Something like that anyway. If she doesn't hurry up and do something, I'll have to get involved.  
  
The entire gala was planned by that blond in the corner, Minako. I like her, she's evil. Well, not evil evil, but she's got a few masks she's has on. Underneath it all she's a warrior first, and the ditz is just a cover. I can tell she tried to pick the worst possible outfit for Rei, probably out of pure spite. I just got caught in the crossfire. She's working too hard to make sure this comes off perfectly to be as absent minded as she acts.  
  
I don't even know why I'm here. I'm like Usagi's "Other" friend. The one she calls on the weekends when nothing else is planned. When there's nothing good on TV, all the studying is done, and everyone else is busy. Not really bridesmaid material. Barely worthy of a Christmas Card. I would think Ami would do better in my place, but she insisted on arranging the camera work on her own. She's working near the back of the hall being and fawned over by the other one.  
  
Oh yeah, the other one. Makoto. I think she got out of it by convincing Minako that she'd be too tall, and would upstage Usagi. It must have worked, because she's spent the whole day 'helping' Ami. I haven't seen her do anything at all. Mind you, this is when I'm doing my best not to look at the bride, so everything gets my interest. I wonder if she even knows how good they look together?  
  
I didn't see those two older girls at the wedding though. Minako had an idea to have a small ceremony, and a big reception. She says it's because it'll go faster, but it's because they don't want to have to deal with any monster attacks before the wedding. It'd be a great time to attack. If someone was planning to take over the world. After the wedding they don't have to hold back, but before it there's just too much to worry about. Plans and casualities and distractions. All things considered I think they were waiting for an attack.  
  
They're two of Usagi's older friends. They're really open lesbians, and I've always wanted to ask how they knew about it so early. I never could build up the courage to ask though. I was never good with courage. Just plain Rage now, that I had more then enough to go around.  
  
I can still remember how angry I got at him for calling her names... Then all of the sudden she was in love with him. It was a little weird to have my feelings change so quickly from hate to nothingness just because Usagi said so, but she always had a lot of control over me. Then, when he dumped her, I was willing to go pluck out his eyes, but before I could, they were back together again... It was always on again, off again in the beginning. I hope it doesn't go back to that.  
  
I can feel the Other, other one watching me. Green hair, Red eyes. This time she's called Setsuna. Even I know the guardian of time when I see her. The only thing worse then having the Guardian of Time showing up to a party is when you know she has it personally out to get you. Normal people might think she was just looking at the tacky, nightmare dress, but I can tell. She's trying to corner me away from the group.  
  
Just to be sure, I excuse my self from the table, just to go to the washroom for a moment. Of course she's following me, I don't even have to check.  
  
I have to wash my face a little anyway. All the tension built up smiling is a bit too much to handle. And nice cold water feels really good after spending the day not crying. At least she has the decency to shut the door behind her before accusing me. "I've seen you watching him."  
  
The urge to laugh rises slightly in me, doesn't she see the darkness? The secret of mine? Or is she just bluffing? "Yeah, so?" So maybe I was staring at Mamoru a bit. It wouldn't be good to bring up how much I hate... dislike him. I really can't hate Usagi-chan's husband.  
  
"I won't let you have him."  
  
Him? This is all about that dirty little earth prince? The one stealing my best friend? The one that I could care less if he suddenly imploded beyond the fact that it might upset Usagi. "I'd say you could have him, but it looks like Usagi beat you to it." She jerks a little, could she have feelings for him? Wouldn't that just be ironic. I can hear my Grammar Teacher yelling at me for misusing ironic again though. "I won't do a thing to your precious prince."  
  
I'm not sure if she thinks she's won, or if I've won, or if any one can win this. "Unless he hurts her." I have to blink to myself. I didn't just say that. Outloud? I didn't... I wasn't... She nods slightly, and leaves, leaving me to deal with my own reflection.  
  
*sigh* Everything was so much simpler during elementary school. 


	7. Conjunction

I still don't own Sailor Moon by the way.... Just an FYI.  
  
~oOo~  
  
The part of her mind in charge of thinking knew she had fully manifested in demonic form. Her normally human fingers had changed, becoming mere protrusions of sharpened bone.  
  
Slash, slash. Feint, grab, toss...  
  
Her hair, drab and plain when she was younger, now red and a glow. Even her skin was taking on a blue tone, the conscious and subconscious spells she required to fight and exist in the Dark Kingdom bringing her youma heritage to the surface more each year.  
  
Duck, push, rend, flip...  
  
The portion of her mind in charge of thought really didn't have a lot of time to think. Which was the purpose of the exercise really. She knew it, her guards knew it. When Naru was fighting, she wasn't thinking.  
  
Kick, slide...  
  
~  
  
"You know, that sounds completely insane."  
  
"Yeah, I know Auntie. But it's better then doing nothing, right?"  
  
I just nod. "You know what the council is going to say, right?"  
  
~  
  
Thinking about how she failed Earth. Failed her sisters. Failed Usagi.  
  
That last guy's slash did cut her abdomen, and spin her pretty badly, but the kick she gave probably broke his jaw. Her blood loss would be a problem to deal with later on.  
  
She knew her mind had lost complete control over her body. She could feel the beating of her heart, and the bitter copper taste of adrenaline and blood in her mouth. The feeling of cool air rushing over her body as she charged the nearest target like a feral beast. Beyond that, all her mind could do was coast along with the rest of her body. Feeling her body defend itself on pure instinct, driven only by simple facts like 'Hit Here' and 'Don't Hit Here'.  
  
Five on one really wasn't fair, but she wanted to be knocked unconscious. At least to pass out for a few hours. Anything besides waiting.  
  
Yuki had a plan. It would take a few days to set up, but it was a viable plan. More then anything anyone else had come up with.  
  
~  
  
"That's completely preposterous!"  
  
I didn't think he was going to use that word specifically. Usually the science minister has so much trouble saying it.  
  
The council really doesn't like the idea. It's Yuki's... Well, it's the magical equivalent of a doctoral thesis. She just has to make a completely new ritual or spell. And her 'project' was to come up with a way to break through the barrier around The Gates of Time.  
  
The barrier made specifically to keep magic users and dark wizards away from the gates. Namely anyone from anywhere who might abuse it. We've been talking about it since she was eighteen or so. If anyone knew why the Earth is currently frozen, it would be the Time Guardian. She could never abandon the gates, so if she wasn't trapped on Earth, she'd be there.  
  
"But we can't just throw the Queen in something so risky. It's complete idiocy."  
  
Of course the spell as designed can only send one person at a time. And even then they probably would be completely magic-less when they got through to the gates. Considering I was the only person alive who had met the guardian before, there really was no other good candidate. "Fine, I quit then. Yuki's the Queen now."  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
I think I just caused a panic. Oh well. They were getting too content and boring as it is. Panic will be good for them  
  
"Yes I can, I'm the queen, I can do what I want. And I wanna make Yuki Queen."  
  
"But.. but..."  
  
"Whoo hoo! I'm the Queen! I say we do it and do it now!" Just like an Osaka. Why worry about if it's right or wrong, and just roll along with the chaos. I can't applaud my niece right now, but I'm still so proud of her.  
  
"But we can't..."  
  
"If Queen Yuki says I have to go mediate with the Guardian of Time in regards to the Earth situation, I'm obligated to do so, right?" I can't even stop myself from smiling. Word play is so much fun.  
  
As is the look on Representative Immatoto when he finally gives in.  
  
"Okay... what will you need..." ~ 


	8. The Nature of Time

Still I own nothing. ;.; Not DIC, not Sailor Moon, not even a Molly animation cell. Now if you want to send one to me...  
  
~oOo~  
  
The thought seemed almost alien now.  
  
At what point was it that her life had dissolved into constant, but varying and non-stop forms of pain?  
  
Or was that just the meaning of life? Life is suffering and all that.  
  
Was it the day she found the earth frozen in ice? Was it the day she decided that everyone would be better off if she moved entirely to the Dark Kingdom? Was it the first time she saw Nephrite in that bad human disguise?  
  
...  
  
Either way, she was still in the most pain she'd felt in... twenty, maybe twenty five years even. Including the time one of her lungs was ripped out by surprise. At least that time she got better.  
When she was a kid, she remembered seeing action movies where the hero would fall through seven or eight glass plates, only to land safely on the ground or something. She'd spend hours obsessing over how they should be dead, and how completely not possible it was.  
  
Now after actually doing it... It was still impossible, and she should be dead.  
  
Of course, the glass wasn't real. Just millennia old wards and charms designed to keep people out. Especially people with out planets after their names. It still hurt just the same. Slamming against fragile barriers with the full weight of her body, only to feel it shatter and give way as she plummeted to the next, never quite knowing when it would end. Always sure that this had to be the last one.  
  
Sitting up would be next on her things to do list. Though it would probably be much easier without the metal bar pressed firmly into her throat.  
...Metal bar?  
  
Every part of her body hurt, and her eyes weren't focusing correctly, and she didn't have photographic memory, but she was pretty sure she didn't bring anything metal with her. Especially not something that could get stuck against her throat. And at that angle it had to be... probably a weapon of some sort...  
"Is, that you Setsuna?" She could make out a figure, but the Gates of Time were not designed to be well lit, and her eyes still didn't want to help by looking in the right directions. The fact she was so sleepy wasn't helping at all. But a quick little nap wouldn't hurt.  
  
-o-  
  
Why was coffee always bitter? No matter how much milk, cream, sugar, chocolate or whatever you added. Even sitting around the gates that have ultimate control over the flow of time itself, the coffee still came out like some dark ichor of a god that liked watching human beings suffer.  
  
I really can't bring myself to even make eye contact with her. My eyes won't even stop looking at this cup of coffee. For piles and piles of reasons. And not just how much I hate black coffee either.  
  
For one, she's practically a god! And one of the light gods too. I'm just the royalty of a no name parallel reality who had to break in, in the off handed chance she might be able to help with what's going on with Earth. The more I think of it, the stupider the idea sounds. I mean, if Setsuna wanted to stop what ever happening from happening, she would have by now, and no one would be any wiser.  
  
Two, I'm the enemy. It was our people that killed the Silver Millennium, good reason to or not... She can't be too happy about that.  
  
Three, well... Three is silly. I passed out in front of her. Sure I had a small concussion, and couldn't even keep my eyes open, but it's embarrassing to have your first meeting in years start off by going unconscious. "So, how have you been?" a tiny portion of my brain trying to make the most basic of conversations, all while ignoring the murmering hushes coming from every other part.  
  
"I did not believe you would come as soon as you did. The barriers are usually so much stronger."  
  
"Well, I had a lot of help... So you were expecting me?" I didn't expect that at all. Of course, as Yuki said, none of my magic is working either, and I can't even keep the coffee mug from burning my hands. It's not a bad burn, just an unfamilar sensation. Negitive, but I missed in a way. It's nice to know that I'm still human after everything that's happened.  
  
Setsuna just nodded, sipping at the white mug in her hands, looking slightly off into the shadows. Even without noticing my head had started moving, looking around now that the silence was broken. The cot I'm sitting on was set up next to what looked like a simple kitchen. But the off-white counter tiles seem really out of place, especially compared to the swirling nothingness in every other direction. "I had believed that the disaster would not correct itself until sometime in the 30th century, but... Now I'm not sure..."  
  
"Not sure!" That's not right, the person who has ultimate control of time, should probably know what's going on in her own neighborhood. Especially when time travel is involved.  
  
She blushed. The guardian of time can blush? I don't remimber. "I don't know. I try to see what will happen, and I show up and stop me." I think she might have blushed during Usagi's wedding. I was a little... obsessive that day.  
  
"Wait... you can do that? Stop yourself I mean."  
  
"Of course. I have to be able to stop myself from seeing the future and from changing the past. The time stream isn't stable enough to handle that."  
  
Wow, the most powerful person in the universe has limits. Self imposed limits, but limits still. "But you can change the future, and see the past?"  
  
"Anyone can do that, simply by acting or not acting. It's all apart of free will." She actually seems depressed though for some reason.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened to the planet?" She knows which one I'm talking about, we don't have to mince words anymore.  
  
"I can show you. It's easier." And in a flash of light, I simply knew. Every event leading up to the event was shown to me, acted out like a play in my head.  
  
All the theories about alien invaders and supernatural blunders, all wrong. Just a few simple humans, and a few common mistakes. All made worse by Usagi herself, trying to save everyone. The crystal just trying to save 30 or so people who were slated to die.  
  
"Does she..."  
  
"No, the princess doesn't know what she's done. I've tried to convince her to fix it, but..."  
  
"She won't until she knows everyone will be safe..."  
  
The Guardian nods, "And the dream world she's created is so perfect, she can't imagine anyone being any happier."  
  
"Wait a second, what dream world?" 


	9. The Death of Naru

Ownership of Sailor Moon = Null  
  
It could be worse I guess. Dunno how though. And the last word pair is a dream.  
  
~  
  
Some days left you wondering why you were the only normal person you knew.  
  
Other days, Normal showed up on your doorstep with divorce papers and her lawyer.  
  
. . .  
  
Today was definitely a 'Lawyer' day.  
  
Naru always thought she lived the normal life. Doing all her homework on time. Waiting by the phone on the off chance that her boyfriend or girlfriend might just call. It was a normal life. Wake up, school, work, sleep, repeat. It was a simple enough system, but it worked for her.  
  
Then she had to show up. Dressed in her long black cloak, all fangs and blue skin and gothicness. It was herself. She was older of course, and looked like she'd been a few nasty wars, but Naru was sure it was herself. Older of course. Practically middle aged and ready for a mid life crisis.  
  
The two had spent a small amount of time together. Discussing her everyday life, the older version of herself looking nostalgic at times as she spoke. Spoke about her friends, her family, her classes and part time job. Then she asked it, it seemed so simple and innocent the way she asked.  
  
"You know that none of this is real, correct?"  
  
It was very blunt. Like asking for the current time from a stranger. And the worst part of it all? Naru deeply wished her world had shattered. She wished her world had come to a stop, and that everything else in the world wasn't continuing on merrily. Then it would have at least meant something.  
  
Because she could tell. If Usagi was sad, it would rain. When she was happy, there was sun. She couldn't remember when she started high school, but all the classes where becoming repetitive. People were always acting their nicest, and everything was perfect.  
  
Too perfect.  
  
And that's why they where here. The older version of herself went to go talk to her best friend Usagi while she waited on the swings across from her friend's house. Simply by looking at the sky, one could tell what was happening inside, dark clouds rolling in off the horizon as her elder self convinced Usagi that everything was just a dream. Usagi's Dream.  
  
Naru, this Naru, could only look at the colored threads of the friendship bracelet that Usagi had given her years ago, and wonder about her future. Was she just a figment of Usagi's imagination? When everyone woke up, would she be there too? Would she just become a part of the real Naru?  
  
Maybe she'd just stop existing all together. As if she was nothing more then... 


	10. Sometimes, a kiss is just a kiss

-o-  
  
She threw the flowers into the air, as there could be no grave for a dream.  
  
It really was just a symbolic gesture. Every day more people were waking up. Simply fading into existence where they should have been all the time. Filled with the memories of nine hundred years of worth of sleep, but seeming like only five. Her sister had not appeared yet, but Mercury assured her that it wouldn't be long before Yuki could contact the rest of her family.  
  
That would be a little strange. Going to bed with your 6 year old daughter, and waking up to find a 900 year old queen in her place. But it was just another weird thing her family would have to get used to. They would adapt. Just like they always did.  
  
As for her, it was a little different.  
  
She had nothing left. Her Queendom had been given over, so it wasn't her job to deal with day to day affairs anymore. Even all the time spent working with Pluto to get into Usagi's dream didn't give her a good reason to be allowed at the gates now that the problem at hand had been fixed.  
  
Sighing and looking over the balcony of her guest room, watching the sunrise over the horizon, she wondered what was left in the world for an old spinster like her. Her hair was graying, she was unmarried, unemployed, and generally hopeless in the face of society. The Crystal palace she was a guest in was a wonderful place, formed by the ice while Usagi and her family slept. A wonderful home for the new Queen Serenity.  
  
A wonderful home she didn't belong in.  
  
Everything about it irritated her. The fact that Mars always stood between her and Usagi, 'just in case' something happened. The look Venus would give her, that was something floating between pity and confusion. The look Mamoru would give her, a thinly veiled threat from what was suppose to be the kindest man on the planet.  
  
The small part of her that was still like the Dream Naru cried out at her, screaming and bashing things. Trying to remind her of simpler times. When Love was all that really mattered. When a pure emotion could topple any obstacle.  
  
The only reason she hadn't stomped out of the castle, leaving her customary wake of destruction, was because Usagi had asked her specifically to stay for a while.  
  
But Usagi was always tied up with all the silly day to day matters. All the chores she took up to keep herself busy, were drowning her little blond friend.  
  
And the thought of Usagi swimming in paperwork brought a smile to her face, possibly the first in years. It would be just like her first few years on the throne.  
  
Then the frown came back in full force. Usagi have a whole group of people around, willing to help her every step of the way. Even better, she wouldn't have to worry about rivals trying to kill her every day. For Naru, there just was never a good answer. Just the lesser of two evils to choose from.  
  
"You're always cuter when you smile. You know that right?"  
  
Naru looked up, turning away from the sunrise, seeing her friend standing before her, long transparent nightgown draped over her body, a gentle smile on her face, "Queen Serenity?"  
  
She smiled, just shaking her head, "Just Usagi today Naru... I missed you so much you know..."  
Naru couldn't help but blush, "I missed you too... So what have you..." Usagi suddenly pressed herself against Naru's chest, stroking her cheek softly with her hand, softly brushing their lips together.  
  
It's a little more then an understatement to say that a kiss like that was returned rather happily.  
  
The surprising part came in where Naru stopped her, pushing away at her shoulders, "Usagi, we can't do this."  
  
"Why not, I spent all that time, dreaming about when we could..."  
  
"It was just a dream though. We have to live in the present."  
  
"But it is the present! And it's just you and me."  
  
"And Mamoru, and Rei, and everyone else." The blond shivered as if the first breath of winter had just brushed her skin, "You can't forget them just because I'm around."  
  
"But... I love you... and you love me..."  
  
"And they love you and need you just as much as anyone else... Go to them..."  
  
"But what about you?" Her eyes widened suddenly with understanding, "You're planning on leaving aren't you?"  
  
"Just to see what the world has to offer. Maybe help out here and there if I can." Naru blushed a bit, biting her lower lip, " And being introduced in court as Queen Beryl all the time is getting me funny looks."  
  
"But... I can't..."  
  
She grabbed her shoulders, making Usagi jump softly, "You can too. You can do anything. You're my friend. You're better then Queen Serenity. You can do anything, because I know you can."  
  
-o-  
  
And so Naru Beryl left Crystal Tokyo for the last time. It was a very quiet escape, as most people didn't notice she was gone until days after she left. Usagi never told anyone what happened on the balcony, but the guest room was declared off limits, and used as her personal mediation chambers.  
  
As for Naru, history doesn't have a solid answer for where she went, or how she died. Besides a sporadic sightings outside Cairo, in South America, and across the globe, little is known about her last few years of life.  
  
Any contact she may have had with the Queen Serenity Usagi or the Queen Beryl Yuki is based purely on speculation, as actual records are believed to be destroyed. 


	11. Never the End

"Maybe next time, it'll be easier. But for now, your family needs you."  
  
=-=  
  
Molly giggled, holding the book to her chest as she sighed.  
  
Sure the story was almost 2 millennia old, and all the characters were long dead... Well, except Pluto and Saturn. They kept being reborn.  
  
The life story of Beryl Naru was her second favorite thing in the world. She had piles and piles of books about the myths, tall tales, and documentaries about her idol's life. It was sad, and romantic, and there was always new things being discovered, like the story she found about how she fought Sailor Mars (on Mars no less!) and brought her in to the medical center there with broken ribs. And even helped the doctors nurse Mars back to consciousness before leaving again...  
  
It didn't help that her parents and friends said that she looked just like her. Her hair was red, but any real similarity stopped there. Also she was most definitely not a member of the Dark Kingdom, for reasons she didn't like to go into.  
  
Of course, her first favorite thing in the world was her best friend Bunny. Both were born in the same year (3999), but Bunny was most definitely a member of one of the noble houses. In fact she even had the most marvelous golden crescent moon on her forehead. Her voice was cute, her pink hair was cute, the way she walked was cute. Everything about her was cute!  
  
Molly did know the signs though. She knew she was pretty much in love with her friend. But that was okay, because like Naru, she would do everything in her power not to hold Bunny back from her wonderful future. Why, with luck, Bunny could even be in line for Queen!  
  
That's why when they were alone, she never tried to kiss her.  
That's why when they would go mall shopping, she'd do her best to watch the guys as if she cared.  
That's why she always made sure to use enough concealer to hide the black moon on her forehead.  
  
Early on, back in the early 30th century, the Black Moon family was invited back to Earth. Some took the offer, some stayed on Nemesis.  
  
Then, after Usagi the Second died, Usagi the Third started blaming the problems in society on the Black Moon family again. Some were killed, most went into hiding.  
  
But Molly always hoped that Naru would come back one day, and fight all the bad people, and prove that bad families can be good too.  
  
And maybe she could tell Bunny the truth before anything really bad happened. So she just smiled at her reflection, and hoped that today would be the day that something good happened to her.


End file.
